It is often useful to know the location/orientation of an audio capture device (e.g., a microphone array) relative to an audio emission device (e.g., a loudspeaker array). For example, this location/orientation information may be utilized for optimizing audio-visual content rendered by a computing device. Traditionally, location information may be determined using a set of audio beacons produced by the audio emission device and detected by the audio capture device. For example, an audio emission device may emit a set of beacon beams along with a set of intended/primary beams. The primary beams may represent channels for a piece of sound program content (e.g., a musical composition or a soundtrack for a movie) while the beacon beams are purely intended to be detected by the audio capture device for determining the spatial relationship between the audio capture device and the audio emission device.
However, the approach discussed above suffers from inefficiencies as beacon beams are separate and distinct from primary beams. Accordingly, extra processing overhead must be incurred by the audio emission device to produce these beacon beams.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.